


Tacitement

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a les choses qui ne se font pas ; il y a celles qui ne se disent pas ; et il y a celles qui ne se pensent pas. (Pre-série)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacitement

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561211) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



Il y a les choses qui ne se font pas ; il y a celles qui ne se disent pas ; et il y a celles qui ne se pensent pas. Ou alors, roulé en boule au fond de son lit, les draps remontés jusque sous le menton, la lumière éteinte, les volets tirés, la porte close, une sensation proche de la gueule de bois le lendemain matin au réveil.

Et encore.

x-x-x-x-x

Quand Michael avait une dizaine d’années, Lincoln a commencé à sortir avec Veronica. Linc a demandé à son frère ce qu’il en pensait : c’était une de ces questions visant à conforter dans sa décision celui qui la posait plus que le réel souhait d’avoir un avis, et Michael s’est bien gardé de donner le sien.

Il n’en avait pas moins une opinion fermement établie.

Vee sentait bon, avait des cheveux longs qui le chatouillaient agréablement quand elle se penchait par-dessus son épaule, une peau bien plus pâle et douce que la sienne et une façon de le regarder telle qu’il avait parfois l’impression de se liquéfier sur place. Ce qui était une nouveauté : c’était peut-être, ainsi que le disait son thérapeute quand il pouvait aller le voir, parce qu’il était en train de _changer_ , c’était peut-être Vee elle-même qui avait changé. Ou les deux. Toujours est-il que, autant il appréciait la stabilité à sa juste valeur – bien trop rare dans son existence – autant il devait admettre que ces changements-là n’étaient pas désagréables. Au contraire. Et Vee ne le traitait pas comme s’il était bizarre, ne le prenait pas de haut, semblait comprendre exactement pourquoi il aimait passer autant de temps à construire et dessiner des trucs. Elle appréciait sa présence – réellement, pas juste pour lui faire plaisir : elle jouait avec lui, lui parlait, et ne le forçait pas à répondre quand il n’en avait pas envie.

Si bien que l’idée de l’approcher, voire de la toucher, ne lui répugnait pas. Contrairement à la perspective de se trouver dans l’environnement immédiat de, mettons, Maddy Harris, qui semblait constamment vouloir poser ses mains sur lui. En réalité... en réalité, l’idée de l’approcher, voire de la toucher, était attrayante... en réalité... l’idée de... elle avait sur la bouche la même couche de truc rouge et luisant que Maddy Harris (sauf que Maddy le piquait à sa grande soeur). La couleur, la texture, l’odeur qu’il devinait quand elle se penchait pour l’embrasser sur la joue étaient étrangement fascinantes et parfois, il avait envie de tourner un peu la tête, juste pour voir...

L’idée de l’approcher n’était définitivement pas répugnante.

Aussi, quand Linc lui avait demandé si, à son avis, il devait inviter Vee à sortir, Michael n’avait pas répondu. Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas.

x-x-x-x-x

Quand Michael avait treize-quatorze ans, il a fumé un joint, descendu un whisky et embrassé Veronica. Les trois événements sont reliés dans la mesure où, sans les deux premiers, il n’aurait pas eu le cran de mettre en oeuvre le troisième.

Il a trouvé le joint dans la table de chevet de Lincoln (évidemment), mal dissimulé... pas dissimulé du tout, en fait, et la bouteille de Jack Daniel’s dans le placard de la cuisine. Il s’est dit que ça lui ferait une expérience. Pas qu’il aimait tant que ça la nouveauté : après quelques années à passer de foyers en familles d’accueil, c’était agréable d’avoir un vague sentiment de continuité dans son existence. Mais il s’est dit que ça lui ferait une expérience, une expérience commune avec Lincoln. Il comprendrait peut-être ainsi pourquoi son frère consacrait tellement de temps et d’argent à atteindre _cet_ état.

Il était affalé sur le canapé dans le petit salon de leur appart’, les yeux fixés sur l’écran de télé sans être capable de dire ce qu’il était en train de regarder, quand Lincoln et Vee sont rentrés de Dieu sait où. Elle s’est penchée vers lui pour l’embrasser sur la joue et lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et avec un sourire trop large, il a tourné la tête et a écrasé sa bouche sur la sienne. Il a senti un tout petit peu d’humidité et de chaleur quand elle a laissé échapper une exclamation – surprise, réprimande ou encore, n’a-t-il pas osé penser, approbation – puis elle a pincé les lèvres et ça a été fini.

Ensuite... ensuite Lincoln l’a saisi par le bras et l’a soulevé comme s’il n’avait rien pesé, et il a commencé à frapper. Des gifles, pas des coups de poing qui auraient été plus douloureux mais moins humiliants, jusqu’à ce qu’il retombe sur le canapé, les bras levés pour se protéger le visage. Sur l’arrière de son crâne et sur ses épaules quand il s’est recroquevillé, chaque coup accompagné d’un « Ne commence pas à toucher à ces trucs ». Des doigts se sont douloureusement refermés sur sa nuque et l’ont secoué sans ménagement quand il a fait remarquer, à juste titre, que Lincoln le faisait bien, lui.

Le déluge de coups ne s’est pas arrêté avant que Veronica attrape le bouquin de maths sur la table du salon et le balance à la tête de Lincoln avec un « Laisse-le tranquille ! » Il a de nouveau été saisi par le bras et tiré hors du canapé, mais cette fois par la main fine et délicate de Vee. Ca a laissé une trace étrangement brûlante sur sa peau, presque plus cuisante que les gifles de Linc. « Va dormir, Mike, » a-t-elle ordonné.

La raclée a été pour le joint et le whisky, pas pour le baiser, ce qui était une erreur de jugement parmi tant d’autres de la part de Lincoln. Parce que même après avoir _expérimenté_ , il n’a pas compris pourquoi son frère consacrait tellement de temps et d’argent à atteindre "cet" état. Amusant et intéressant sur le coup ; effarant le lendemain matin quand il a réalisé la perte de contrôle que ses actes entraînaient, et les conséquences potentielles. Or, il aime avoir le contrôle sur son existence. Il a besoin d’avoir le contrôle sur son existence.

Mais le baiser ? La sensation de la bouche de Vee contre la sienne, sa main sur son bras ? Ca, ça l’a conforté dans l’idée qu’il y a des choses qui ne se pensent pas. Si on ne parvient pas à ne pas y penser, on essaye de se taire et, dans tous les cas, on ne les fait pas.

Ou au moins, on fait de son mieux pour se l’interdire.

x-x-x-x-x

Vee a toujours été là, près de lui, acquise. Bien plus acquise que Lincoln avec ses bons et ses mauvais jours, ses bonnes et ses mauvaises périodes. Bien plus constante, bien plus cohérente, pas du genre _Fais ce que je dis mais ne fais pas ce que je fais_. 

Apparemment acquise.

Il a détesté...

Il a détesté Lincoln quand Veronica est partie poursuivre ses études de l’autre côté du pays parce que, aucun doute à avoir là-dessus, elle est partie à cause de Linc.

Il a détesté Veronica quand elle est partie, parce qu’elle les a abandonnés, tous les deux, Linc et lui, comme leur père et leur mère les avaient abandonnés auparavant, et comme Linc l’abandonnait parfois à lui. De façon différente dans chaque cas mais la façon de procéder ne compte pas beaucoup quand le résultat est, au bout du compte, le même.

Il a détesté voir Linc se désintégrer un peu plus chaque jour et plonger un peu plus loin dans les travers qui, précisément, avaient motivé le départ de Vee.

Il a détesté penser ça et il s’est tu.

x-x-x-x-x

Quand Michael avait seize ou dix-sept ans, Veronica est revenue – à Chicago et vers Lincoln, et pendant quelques semaines, quelques mois peut-être, tout a été comme avant ou presque. Puis, avec une constance remarquable, Lincoln a de nouveau tout fichu en l’air en mettant Lisa Rix enceinte. Michael pense que son frère a ce don (parce que c’est un don, ça ne peut pas s’expliquer autrement) de se trouver dans une situation sinon enviable au moins correcte, et de la faire foirer. Ca s’était déjà produit un certain nombre de fois, ça venait de se reproduire et Michael aurait mis sa main à couper que ça se produirait de nouveau. Un psy lui aurait sans doute dit que Lincoln ne s’accordait pas le droit d’être heureux ; Michael aurait répondu au psy que Linc en profitait pour embarquer inconsidérément autrui dans la chute.

De façon étrange, toutefois, ça n’a pas été Lisa et le bébé qui ont eu raison de Veronica, mais le fait que Lincoln a _de nouveau_ déconné et a _de nouveau_ atterri en prison. Comme s’il lui avait fallu ça pour qu’elle admette que, quelles que soient les promesses qu’il ferait, Lincoln ne parviendrait jamais à les tenir. Il avait promis, promis pour LJ, et pourtant, Veronica s’est retrouvée à lui rendre visite en prison. Elle a fini par réunir les éléments, compiler les données et comprendre que ça ne s’arrêterait jamais. Stade auquel Michael était parvenu depuis un petit moment déjà.

x-x-x-x-x

Quand Michael avait dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, il a couché avec Veronica. Il n’a pas voulu que ça arrive, c’est juste arrivé et... 

Ce n’est pas tout à fait exact : ce n’est pas le genre de chose qui se produit sans qu’on le veuille d’une façon ou d’une autre, n’est-ce pas ?

Ils sont allés voir Linc à Jacksonville, et sur le trajet du retour, Veronica n’a pas dit un mot. Il n’a pas essayé d’engager la conversation ; il se souvenait encore à quel point il appréciait que Vee n’essaye pas de le forcer à parler si lui n’en avait pas envie. Quand ils sont rentrés chez elle, il l’a prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter et il s’est accroché à elle pour _se_ réconforter. Elle a eu un sursaut instinctif, défensif, pour refuser l’idée même qu’elle avait besoin d’être consolée, puis elle s’est laissée aller comme si elle se souvenait soudain qui il était. Il s’est penché selon un angle bizarre, inconfortable, sans trop savoir s’il voulait l’envelopper toute entière dans son étreinte ou au contraire s’appuyer, littéralement et figurativement, sur elle. Ce qu’il sait, en revanche, c’est qu’il y avait son odeur, la chaleur qu’elle dégageait, sa respiration dans son cou, et en quelques instants, il s’est senti mieux. Il a fallu qu’elle se trouve de nouveau si proche pour qu’il se rende à quel point elle lui avait manqué pendant ces quelques années. Il le lui a murmuré, les mots se perdant dans ses cheveux.

C’est à ce moment-là que la situation lui a échappé. Ou peut-être, il ne sait pas trop, juste après, lorsqu’il s’est redressé et a voulu lui déposer un baiser sur la joue – un baiser amical, parce que c’est ce qu’ils étaient, après tout, amis. Il a vu du coin de l’oeil sa bouche, couleur cerise, aussi brillante et attirante que dans ses souvenirs. Vee a murmuré un « Mike ? » à la fois mise en garde et invite, et il a songé que pour cette fois... juste pour cette fois... et comme il y a des choses qui ne se pensent pas, il n’a pas pensé, surtout pas pensé, avant de l’embrasser.

Ca a commencé par un baiser hésitant et délicat, et il a attendu que Vee tente de se dégager ou au moins proteste comme quelques années plus tôt. Elle n’a rien fait, vraiment rien fait : elle ne l’a pas embrassé en retour, mais elle n’a pas bougé non plus. Elle est restée là, les yeux clos et les mains posées sur ses avant-bras – l’empêchant de reculer, ne l’attirant pas vers elle. Immobile. Il a considéré ça comme un accord tacite et il l’a enlacée un peu plus étroitement.

C’était toujours le même baiser, mais pressant et exigeant, réciproque, quand ils se sont laissés tomber sur le canapé. Vee a profité du bref instant où il s’est écarté et débarrassé de sa chemise pour laisser échapper un « Michael ? » interrogateur. Il l’a réduite au silence d’un baiser, puis d’un autre quand elle a chuchoté quelque chose à propos de la chambre. Pas la chambre. Ici. Pas dans quelques minutes ni même quelques secondes. Tout de suite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle le laissait faire mais ce qui était sûr, c’était que si l’un d’eux réfléchissait à ce qui était en train de passer, si l’un d’eux disposait d’un instant pour réunir ses pensées, ça allait s’arrêter.

x-x-x-x-x

Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive mais il a couché avec Veronica. De façon répétée et régulière. Il a considéré avec soin les mots appropriés pour qualifier les actes, il les a mentalement testés, des plus triviaux aux plus sentimentaux, et il est revenu à ceux qui étaient les plus neutres. Les moins connotés en tout cas. Il refuse de considérer ce qu’ils font comme trivial (... et il refuse d’utiliser les termes "liaison" ou "relation", note-t-il également), mais il serait vain de s’aveugler, espérer, imaginer que ça puisse continuer.

C’est le seul instant, en réalité, où il y a des mots – quand il réfléchit à ce qu’ils font. Parce qu’à partir du moment où ils entrent dans la chambre (ou dans le salon, ou dans la cuisine, ou dans la salle de bains, voire à une ou deux reprises dans la voiture), à partir du moment où les vêtements tombent ou simplement s’écartent ? les sons articulés sont tacitement bannis. Les rares fois où il essaye de dire quelque chose, Vee l’embrasse ; quand elle veut parler, il la caresse et les mots se dissolvent dans une plainte ou un soupir. Il y a ces choses qui ne se disent pas.

C’est arrivé soixante-quatre fois et demie. Ou, s’il doit être précis, soixante-deux fois plus cinq demie fois : il en a tenu rigoureusement le compte, non par vanité, mais en guise de pénitence. Il voudrait pouvoir se convaincre que c’est pour punir Linc parce que d’une certaine façon, ça lui semblerait presque pardonnable ainsi. Compréhensible. Justifiable. (Il n’a pas décidé, ceci étant dit, si c’est supposé punir Linc de l’avoir encore une fois abandonné à lui ou d’avoir de nouveau tout fait capoter avec Veronica et de l’avoir blessée à elle.) Il sait très bien que c’est faux, néanmoins, les dés étaient pipés dès le départ. Punir Linc ne nécessitait pas de recommencer soixante-trois fois et demie, une seule et unique fois aurait été plus que suffisante. Punir Linc devrait entraîner une certaine satisfaction, et non une soudaine incapacité à rester assis dans la même pièce que lui et à le regarder en face. Punir Linc impliquerait de lui dire ce qu’il s’est passé, or ils observent un silence assourdissant sur ce point. 

Il pense que ça tuerait Lincoln, s’il savait.

Correction : il pense que Lincoln le tuerait, s’il savait. Ou en tout cas lui passerait la plus monumentale et humiliante dérouillée depuis dix ans, depuis l’expérience joint-plus-whisky. Michael n’est pas loin de penser qu’il la mériterait. Il la mériterait d’autant plus que, quel que soit le goût amer que l’histoire avec Vee lui laisse, il n’arrive pas réellement à regretter ce qui est arrivé.

x-x-x-x-x

Quand Lincoln sort de prison, ils ne se disent rien. Pas d’explication. Mais tacitement, Vee cesse de lui téléphoner, Michael arrête de venir s’échouer sur le seuil de son appartement à onze heures du soir, ils évitent les endroits où ils pourraient se croiser. Ils savaient dès le départ que ça se terminerait, et se terminerait mal, ce n’est pas le genre de relation à s’achever dans les fleurs, les rubans et les ballons. La seule incertitude résidait dans l’étendue des dégâts, et il s’agit désormais de les limiter. Il se concentre pour ne pas sursauter à chaque fois que son frère prononce le prénom de son ex-petite amie et il plaque un sourire automatique sur son visage lorsque la situation l’exige. La situation l’exige de moins en moins souvent parce que Linc semble avoir compris que cette fois, c’est fini, elle ne reviendra pas, et il ne parle presque plus d’elle.

Michael aussi finit par comprendre qu’elle ne reviendra pas.

x-x-x-x-x

C’est arrivé une seule fois.

Certes, "une seule fois" si l’on considère la globalité de l’histoire.

Si on veut faire preuve de mesquinerie et se noyer dans les détails, c’est arrivé... elle a arrêté de compter après la huitième fois. Ou peut-être la neuvième. Elle ne sait pas trop si elle peut considérer ce qu’il s’est passé juste après la septième fois comme... Bref, elle a arrêté de compter et de toute façon, elle considère que c’est arrivé une seule fois. Une seule fois plusieurs fois par semaine pendant trois mois, mais une seule fois trois mois. Une seule fois, donc.

Une seule fois.

Elle aime Lincoln parce qu’il est Lincoln, et ce n’est pas bon pour elle. Elle aime Michael parce qu’il est tout ce que n’est pas Lincoln et ça, ce n’est bon ni pour Michael ni pour elle. Elle s’est rendu compte juste un tout petit peu trop tard que maintenir une situation viable, une situation saine, était beaucoup plus réalisable quand ils étaient gamins. A ce moment-là, aimer Lincoln était quelque chose de positif et ne mettait pas son équilibre mental et nerveux en jeu. Les quelques années qui la séparaient de Michael la protégeaient, l’affection qu’elle éprouvait pour lui était purement fraternelle ; si lui la regardait parfois d’une façon qui n’était pas purement fraternelle, elle pouvait toujours le mettre sur le compte d’un béguin de gosse et faire comme si de rien n’était. Histoire de n’embarrasser, froisser, blesser personne. Ca s’est révélé être beaucoup moins viable et sain une douzaine d’années plus tard.

Elle sait que Michael n’a jamais rien dit à Lincoln. Elle comprend, approuve, lui en aurait voulu s’il avait été incapable de se taire : Linc a fichu en l’air... Linc et elle ont fichu en l’air la relation qu’ils avaient, Mike et elle ont fichu en l’air la relation qu’ils avaient, il est peut-être temps d’arrêter la casse. En parler à Lincoln pour soulager leurs consciences n’apporterait rien à personne, bien au contraire, et ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient l’intention de recommencer. Ou comme si ça s’était produit plusieurs fois. C’est arrivé une seule fois.

Aussi, quelques années plus tard, quand ils se retrouvent dans le salon de l’appartement luxueux de Michael sur le point de recommencer, quand Michael dit qu’ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, elle hoche vigoureusement la tête. Avec juste une touche de regret mais avec fermeté parce qu’il a raison, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça.

C’est arrivé une seule fois et ça ne va pas se reproduire.

En rentrant chez elle, elle ferme la porte de sa chambre, tire les volets et se roule en boule au fond de son lit, les draps remontés jusque sous le menton. Elle s’isole dans un petit royaume sans son, ni bruit, ni lumière.

Il y a les choses qui ne se font pas ; il y a les choses qui ne se disent pas ; il y a les choses qui ne se pensent pas. Et si on a échoué sur chacun de ces points, il reste les choses que l’on n’évoque pas.

-FIN-


End file.
